


Moscow is On Fire

by LightningOwl, WolfOfAnsbach



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningOwl/pseuds/LightningOwl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOfAnsbach/pseuds/WolfOfAnsbach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh from his conquests of Europe, Napoleon I of France meets a mysterious, yet beautiful foreign princess. Could it be true love? An epic tale of war, romance, and betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moscow is On Fire

“Azula you’re so pretty” says napoleon

“shut up dumb peasant” says azula

azula scowled at the insufferable pissant’s commentary

“what the hell did you just call me a peasant lmao” napoleon laughed

azula says “at least i’m not a nerd lmao” and sets his hair on fire with her magic fire powers

“BUT AZULA” napoleon cries “I LVOE YOU” and sniffs. napoelon adjusts his bicorn to quell the flames

azula gasps

“lmao what” she says

napoleon smirks and is all like “u heard me, mothertrucker”

“ok fine kiss me you dumb peasant” azula says 

npoloen is like “ok i will”

they leaned to each other and did the kissing thing

the end (:


End file.
